


Innuendo

by Writing-Classic-Rock (writingfanfic)



Category: The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: F/M, Horseback Riding, Horses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Classic-Rock
Summary: For the prompt: 'May I suggest a fic where Nesmith teaches the reader how to ride a horse?'





	Innuendo

“Has anyone ever told you you’re a cliché?”

Mike looks up at you, brown eyes sparkling in the sun, buck-toothed grin adorable, and tips his ten-gallon hat.

“Are you sure you can fit your ego in that?”

“I should slap this horse’s ass and see where you end up, girl,” he grins. “But you look beautiful up there. Natural. Are you sure you don’t have a little Texan in you?” You wink at him, and he shakes his head, scratching his beard. “Girl, I won’t even dignify that with a response.”

You blow him a kiss, and he beams at you, before gently patting the horse’s flank.

“Now, Jolene here’s a good girl, but I am gonna be leading you. Because I don’t wanna have to sprint after y’all.” You nod frantically. “Now, we’re just gonna walk. No trotting. No cantering. Nothing real hard. Just… walk. ‘cause you’re gonna have a sore ass and thighs when this is over, and I wanna lead you through it real slow.”

You smile sleazily again, and he closes his eyes, before smiling a little.

“A real lady,” he teases you, and clicks his tongue. “C’mon, Jo, walk on.” The horse begins to go, and you grip onto the reins. “Not so tight, baby. When you’re gonna turn, all you’re trynna do is squeeze it rather than pull it. Gentle, babe.”

You look at him again, with that face, and he closes his eyes.

“Do you wanna take part in this activity or do you wanna make smut jokes?” he asks, sharply, and you nod. You are reaching the end of Mike’s tether, which is not incredibly far away from the start, and he pats your leg. “Okay, sweetheart…”

“My cowboy,” you grin, and he looks up at you, before winking rogueishly.


End file.
